


溫暖三十題 (冬盾) 8

by eiwing_5124



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiwing_5124/pseuds/eiwing_5124





	溫暖三十題 (冬盾) 8

8\. 早安吻

Steve晨跑的習慣並沒有因為留在瓦干達和Bucky在身邊而改變，儘管現在他較常會因一些不能說的事情而變得沒法去晨跑，但情況許可的話他依舊早上五點醒來，從Bucky的臂彎裡，然後輕手輕腳地離開Bucky的懷裡起床梳洗更衣然後去晨跑。Bucky比較淺眠因此都會被Steve離開他懷抱的動作給弄醒，但他通常只是微微睜開眼簾對Steve說一聲小心，便會把Steve的枕頭攬到懷裡翻過身繼續睡。 

等到Steve晨跑回來後，Bucky大多數還在睡夢中並未醒來，Steve一般都會讓Bucky繼續睡，原因是一開始在瓦干達住下來時Bucky的睡眠質量很差，而且經常做惡夢，甚至會在睡夢中發狂四肢亂打亂踹，好幾次差點把Steve弄傷。所以當Bucky能安穩地睡上一整晚後，Steve就由他睡到自然醒，不會特別叫醒他。 

Bucky今天並沒有睡到很晚，大概是因為昨晚一夜無夢，但現在即使已經醒了，也不願意張開眼睛，抱住Steve的枕頭翻了翻個身，習慣性地摸了摸身旁位置的溫度來判斷Steve起床多久來估計時間。耳邊聽到從浴室裡傳來的水聲，Bucky知道Steve剛晨跑完回來不久而且正在洗澡。他蹭了蹭懷中的枕頭，深深地吸了一口枕頭上屬於Steve的味道後，腦海裡浮現出Steve沖澡的畫面，這令Bucky喉頭一緊，但他選擇繼續閉著眼睛等Steve出來。 

從浴室出來時，Steve換上貼身的T恤和運動長褲，正用毛巾擦頭髮，他走到床邊坐下來，檢查Bucky的睡眠狀況，當他正想叫醒他時，被不動聲色的Bucky抓住了手扯到床上去翻身壓住，將他困在床與自己之間，Steve敢說Bucky此刻的微笑充滿邪氣，而且該死的性感。 

 

「嘿，Stevie，早安。」Bucky看著身下的Steve，對他露出Bucky式笑容。 

「早安，Bucky。」看到習慣睡覺不穿上衣、半長的頭髮和帶點狂野味道的鬍渣的Bucky裸著上半身居高臨下的看著自己，Steve的臉頰微微發紅，說實話他還沒習慣Bucky這種頹廢的性感，總讓他心跳加速。 

「Stevie……」Bucky把頭埋在Steve的肩窩間深深地吸了一口混著沐浴乳和Steve味道的香氣，並輕輕地吮吻著Steve的肩頸上的皮膚，從T恤外露的頸項一路往上到耳廓，接著輕輕含住了耳垂，在他耳邊呼出溫熱的氣息，這樣的挑逗令Steve敏感得顫了顫，腦子開始發熱，思考開始變得困難。 

Bucky繼續在Steve的脖子上攻城掠地，左手扣上Steve的腰斷去Steve的退路，右手從Steve的T恤下擺探入，長年用槍帶著厚繭的手從腹部往上撫摸惹來Steve加重了呼吸，熟知Steve身體的手指彷彿有智慧似的，精準地掐住了胸前突起令Steve瞬間全身無力的攤軟在Bucky的懷裡。 

「Buck…嗯唔…別……」Steve憑著僅餘的意志推了推Bucky，不管70年前還是70年後，Steve面對眼前這個男人就是不懂拒絕，任他予取予求。並不是沒有感覺到Bucky下半身那鼓起的地方，但此時此刻真的不能讓Bucky得逞，因為今天Bucky需要進行每月一次的大腦治療。 

「Stevie…我的……」Bucky並沒有理會Steve的推拒，還變本加厲的掀起他的T恤向上拉，低頭張口含住胸前的突起，右手往下探去伸進Steve的運動長褲內。 

「Buck…Bucky！不！停下來！」Steve被刺激得整個彈起，使盡力地推開了Bucky，逃到一個安全距離。 

「Steve？」Bucky瞇著眼沉下臉陰森地看著推開他後和他保持距離的Steve，被打斷好事的心情可想而知的差。 

「Bucky，治療快遲到了，你也不想Nat等一下闖進來把你抓過去吧。」Steve泛著紅暈的臉氣喘喘的解釋著，他把Natasha搬出來是知道Bucky心底裡還是有點怕她，因為強勢剽悍的女人本來就是Bucky最不會招架的類型。 

「不！」Bucky痛苦地呻吟了一聲，像是失去力量似的攤倒在床上，剛才的情動隨即消失得無影無蹤。 

「好啦，趕快起來梳洗吧，不要讓醫生他們等你。」Steve好笑地看著Bucky孩子氣的舉動，這熟悉的畫面讓他想起了很多年前在他們還是少年時Bucky在冬天也曾常常這樣賴床過，像是在某個早上他貪暖不肯起床上學去時，思及此Steve頓時感到心頭一陣暖。 

「早安吻，給我一個早安吻我就起來。」Bucky賴在床上不肯起來，連說的話也一模一樣。 

「所以你是睡公主，要王子的吻才會醒來嗎？」Steve沒好氣地回到床邊單膝跪在床上，笑著看他鼓起腮生悶氣的男友，說出在少年時常常回應Bucky的話。 

「是呀，我需要Steve王子的吻才能醒來。」Bucky閉著眼睛笑著回答Steve，他也想起那段過去。   
那一刻時光回到30年代的布魯克林，在暖和的冬日陽光下，Steve趴在Bucky床前無奈又焦急的看著抱著棉被賴床不願離開被窩的Bucky，Steve在沒有辦法下只好上前傾身，在Bucky額上落下一吻。 

「好啦好啦，我起來了。但剛才的今晚再繼續！」Bucky在得到Steve的早安吻後便乖乖起身，在Steve唇邊輕輕一吻，便走進浴室去梳洗，留下坐在床上害羞又滿足地笑著的Steve。 

 

 

TBC  
第一次寫早安吻會瓶頸，想說讓兩人有個溫馨的早上，怎料寫著就差點R18了  
好吧，這兩人真的色氣滿滿的～  
他們只是Bucky & Steve而已


End file.
